gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ExG Bodysuit
|firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The ExG Bodysuit (short for Extreme Gravitational force Bodysuit) is a standardized kind of pilot suit developed in tandem with the creation of high-speed mobile gears. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Description & Characteristics With the rapid progression of mobile gears, there came the issue of how the pilot would operate under the intense forces that their extremely fast gears would be typically going at. While development of pilot suits were advancing more and more, none of it proved to be an effective solution to the overall problem, being unable to adequately withstand and protect the pilot without breaking under the forces. It wasn't under Jupiter Front would start mining on their namesake planet that a solution presented itself. Their developed high-gravity suits were made to allow a single individual to step on Jupiter's surface had a thin but resistant mechanical inner skeleton which took the brunt of the gravitation pull while allowing the wearer to move at a pace where it like they were under Earth's gravity. The suit also created a low pressure environment inside,suspending the wearer inside and buffering the intense forces to the point where the wearer was unable to feel gravity weighing them down. Soon after the completion of the suit, its plans and several mass produced versions of it were stolen and refined by Asterisk Ring, United Earth, and Colony Union for their pilot suit projects. GUNSYS Network, in secret, would also obtain the plans for the high-gravity suit. The ExG Bodysuit is the universal name for these pilot suits, with various different models numbers and makes attributed to the differently produced and manufactured ones that ended up coming into being in the time between its initial development to the modern day of the Orbital Era. What is shared between every ExG bodysuit, though, is that they are slightly bulky fullbody wear with an internal mechanical skeleton in between thick layers of padded fiber weaves which act to protect the wearer from the harsher elements and the extent of G forces they would be put under. The skeleton is meant to give the wearer extra strength and mobility under these waves of force, regardless of wherever the pressure is pushing. How this skeleton is layed out depends on the maker and manufacturer, from either a basic set up for the limbs and nothing else, or to a complex inner frame with even parts for the individual fingers to move. The keystone component of the suit is a generator pack on the backing that creates a low pressure environment inside the hermetically sealed interior, acting as a buffer for outside forces, which are unable to penetrate through to the wearer unless the G forces were strong enough. Combined with the skeleton mechanism, the goal of the suit is that the wearer would feel only a tiny fraction of the forces. In the years after the standardization of the ExG Bodysuits, many of its components have been improved upon and refined in an effort to create a more streamlined and mobile version of it. From the skeleton being changed in design and size multiple times, the low-pressure generator being miniaturized, to the overall bulkiness being reduced considerably. Components & Features *'Padded Fiber Weave' ::The exterior of the ExG is usually a dense weave of several fabric fibers overlapping a layer of tear-resistant aluminum foil and rubber acting as an impenetrable hermetic seal from the outside elements. An internal layer is also used, usually found sandwiching the Skeleton Mechanism with the external layer. Some suit variants contain several micro layers of Kevlar hidden in the weave, providing a small bit of protection to the wearer in a combat scenario. *'Internal Skeleton Mechanism' ::Placed in between layers of the padded fiber weave material of the suit is an Internal Skeleton Mechanism which helps the wearer move more easily under the intense G forces they may be placed under. Powered by an internal battery in the backing of the suit, the skeleton uses magnetically charged floating joints to keep form and allow the wearer to move as they please without directional force swaying that movement one way or another. The electronics of the skeleton keep still and only register the wearer's movements, ignoring external stimuli. *'Flexible Foam Interior' ::To make the wearer comfortable inside the suit, the ExG has its inner lining covered in a soft thin memory foam material which is form-fitting to the wearer. The foam helps protect the wearer from damage taken from external forces in combination with the padded exterior. *'Low-Pressure Mini Generator' ::A small device on the backing of the ExG regulates internal pressure inside the suit, acting as a buffer between the wearer and the external G forces they may be placed under. The device may push and pull in certain regions of the suit in reaction to the pulls and pushes of the outside, in an attempt to keep the wearer as unaffected as possible. *'Oxygen Tank' ::The backing of the suit may also contain several air tanks, providing the wearer the ability to breathe on their own for a maximum of ten hours if no other source of air is available. History Trivia